thegreatcrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kharn the Blooded
"One must remember that when leading dogs, you cannot pull the leash to hard. A dog, when trained for war, has little reason not to bite the hand that feeds it. We are, after all, feral beasts in the eyes of our masters. And masters have a history of being devoured by their own." Known Information Kharn was a name that rang loudly throughout the early annals of the Great Crusade. Born on Terra and raised amongst a tribe of the most brutal Techno-Barbarians, Kharn was risen to the immortal ranks of the Astartes after besting countless of his kin, leaving their corpses boiling in the fell sun. He rose through the ranks rapidly though he would forever be shamed by his actions during The Contest. Still, his desire to recover from his mistake led him to becoming one of the most brutal Warlords of the 12th Legion, and when they finally earned the name War Hounds, he took his place as Captain and Killer Sublime. It was during the subjugation of the Jovian Technocracy that Kharn truly earned the name "the Blooded". Fighting alongside the 8th Legion, Kharn fought for six days straight. When they finally found him, his armour was red from the blood of his enemies and the ground was coated with corpses for as far as the eye could see. His armour was broken and his weapons long abandoned as he had resorted to his fists by the end. Despite this atrocity, the 8th Legion celebrated his actions and a grudging respect based on a mutual addiction to slaughter emerged. Current Events Kharn's legend came to a sudden end upon the world of Tauti III, a system ruled over by a long-lost splinter of the ancient human empire during the Dark Age of Technology. Entering the system alongside the forces of the 13th Legion and led by Captain Darnik of the Luna Wolves, diplomacy was ignored in favour of overwhelming firepower. A quick naval conflict sparked the war that would have bitter consequences and when the invasion of Tauti started in proper, tensions rose sharply. Captain Kharn and Captain Alaric swiftly came to disagreement and the matter culminated in a duel between the two men. To make matters worse, Alaric approached Captain Darnik in order to enlist his aid and in response, Kharn chose Tyvir of the 8th Legion. The battle ended with the death of Alarick and Darnick and as the mistrust between the allied forces grew to a tipping point, Kharn attempted to mend fences by offering the Luna Wolves a chance to save the civilians of Mendragor without alerting the rest of the manic War Hound forces. Unfortunately, the plan was ruined by the ill-timed words of the Equerry and so triggered a series of events that would lead to the most fundamental betrayal. Kharn and his men launched the assault while the Luna Wolves retreated to their Battle Barge. Shortly after, the remainder of the 13th Legion arrived with murder in their hearts and, after the admittance that no Luna Wolves remained on the surface by Darnik, they opened fire on the city of Mendragor. The skies burned with the fires of a thousand suns as the War Hounds were put down by their own in an act of darkest betrayal. Still, Kharn had survived the darkness of Terra as a mere child and betrayal was of no surprise to a man who had killed his family for a brighter future. Buried underneath a mass of rubble, Kharn dug for hours through the ground, clawing at the dirt as his body was torn apart by shards of metal and bone. Finally he breached through and fell into a vast chamber, inhabited by none other than Tyvir, and a vast monstrous beast from the depths of nightmare itself.